


In Which A Professor Eventually Takes A Nap

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/"><b>emmademarais</b></a>'s prompt "Charlie/Amita/Seth - Ink or Paint or Brush" and <a href="http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/"><b>tigerbright</b></a>'s addendum, "possibly how they got the most sleep-deprived one... to SLEEP."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which A Professor Eventually Takes A Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaDeMarais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDeMarais/gifts), [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



Amita is so tired she aches, reverberating up from her feet with every step, dragging at her as if gravity can be cranked up past 11. She fumbles the key against the lock, but as she twists it around for another try, the door opens. Seth's standing there, wearing nothing but Charlie's slippers and the 'Kiss the Cook' apron he's decorated with a brushwork sketch of cartoon-Charlie and cartoon-Amita kissing cartoon-Seth's cheeks as he brandishes a spatula and a fistful of pencils.

Helplessly, she giggles, and he grins as he wraps an arm around her waist to tug her inside. "Hey, Infinite Beauty," he says, oh so smoothly, and she giggles again, amusement and exhaustion edging together towards hysterics.

"I told Charlie not to tell you what my name means," she gasps, leaning on Seth's shoulder as she gets a hold of herself; he kisses her, and she keeps it light, pushing back with a hand laid on his chest, trying not to notice the wiry muscles and firm skin just beneath the thin cloth under her hand. "I wish I could stay," she tells him, and he pouts a little. "I need to change and get back to campus."

"Why?" Charlie asks, his voice preceding him from the bedroom. He's wearing his pi t-shirt and threadbare jeans, and as much as she likes seeing him dressed like a professor, he still rocks the ragged grad student look so mouthwateringly. Seth takes the opportunity to rest his chin against Amita's temple as Charlie crosses to them; Amita sternly tells her heating blood that she definitely doesn't have time for sex no matter how invitingly Charlie grins or how solidly warm Seth feels behind her, even when Charlie points out, "It's Generic California Holiday Number Five tomorrow, no classes."

"I still have office hours to prepare for --"

"Like anyone's going to show up before noon. You know where we teach." Charlie leans in, pressing Amita against Seth, between warmth and warmth. "I calculate that you have enough time to stay and sleep and have breakfast and still get back to campus, say, a whole hour before any students arrive." With a cocky little headtilt he glances up at Seth and adds, "Ninety minutes, really, but margin of error and all that."

Seth grins against Amita's ear, and murmurs, "You could use a little sleep," warm breath and warmer lips brushing her skin, a blush climbing her neck and welling in her cheeks to meet it.

"And a little relaxation first," Charlie adds, slipping an arm around both of them. "C'mon, Dr. Ramanujan, what do you say?"

Amita laughs, lifting her chin, and tosses her satchel -- somewhere, it's less important than freeing her hands to touch their faces. "You're a bad influence, Professor Eppes," she tells him, and deliberately twists to kiss Seth first, but Charlie just chuckles against her throat as he undoes her top button.


End file.
